


holding on ( why is everything so heavy? )

by wolfsbanex



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Alec, Fluff, Hurt Magnus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Alec, Protectiveness, alternative episode, bamf Magnus, by the light of dawn, s02e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: „No!“, he hears a familiar voice screamand a few seconds after that a body is hovering over Magnus,shielding him from the light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- enjoy.<3

  
This wasn’t how it was supposed to go down. Magnus ran around the corner a few minutes after Valentine raised the sword. A bright light fills the room and Magnus stumbles, falling to the ground. The hard tiles of the church floor scratch at his knees and cheeks while he is pressing his face down. In a pathetic attempt to protect himself, he throws his arms over his head. „No!“, he hears a familiar voice scream and a few seconds after that a body is hovering over Magnus, shielding him from the light. Magnus skin burns like someone set him on fire, but when the light stops, he is still alive.

Alec. Magnus turns around and Alecs shocked face is inches from his own. „How?“ he whispers, gently touching Magnus slightly burned face. „Alec…“ Magnus voice breaks before he can form a full sentence. Alec pulls him against his chest, burying his face in the curve of Magnus’ neck. Magnus tangles his arms around Alecs waist, holding on. „I was so worried“, his shadowhunter mumbles. „Me too.“

„You are surprised why he isn’t dead? perhaps because his father is a fallen angel, Alexander. While this all very touching…i think we have some business to settle.“ Alec looks up and Valentine is standing there, the soul sword tightly clutched between his hands. He points it at Magnus’ back and Alec presses him tighter against himself. „Hey!“ a voice yells and Jace jumps up, his seraph blade ready for a deadly blow. Valentine is faster, his sword pierces Jace’ side and the blonde goes down. Alec feels a burning pain in his parabatai rune and gasps, which is why he weakens his hold on the warlock in his arms. Overwhelmed with pain he can’t fight back when Valentine grabs Magnus and pulls him up. „Stop, no, don’t hurt him.“ Alec begs, still on the ground, his teeth pressed together. „My old friend, haven’t seen you in a while…“ Magnus laughs. „Haven’t missed you.“ he spat back and Valentine lets go, letting him sink to the ground again. Alec looks around. A seraph blade is a few inches behind him. Also Clary and Simon. Why is this useless redhead doing nothing to help? He can understand that Simon isn’t standing up, the light must have taken a tool on the boy. Alec feels a burning anger in his stomach. He shakes it off and grips the blade. He pushes himself up, moving in front of Magnus.

„My dear Alexander. You’re such a good solider. It’s a shame you stand by that filthy downworlder scum.“ Alecs face stays emotionless. „Actually, i want to give in. Take Jace and me. You could use some good soliders, especially when they’re parabatai.“ Valentine grins, a wicked grin which makes Alecs insides turn. „Alec…“ Magnus whispers, shock written all over his face. Alec goes on his knees in front of the warlock, holding the blade to his throat. He moves forward so his mouth is brushing Magnus ear. „I have a plan. Believe in me, don’t be scared. Everything will be okay, love.“

„I guess you’re not wrong.“ Valentine says after a while and turns around to grab the soul sword. Alec glances over to Jace, who is still sitting on the ground, pressing down on his bleeding side and nods. Jace understands. And they attack. Jace lands a blow in Valentines shoulder, Alecs blade cuts through Valentines torso. He stumples, blood pouring out off his mouth. „Well, that wasn’t nice.“ the front door swings open, at least twenty circle members storm through and towards the parabatais and Clary, Simon and Magnus on the ground. They have no chance. A circle member lifts his blade, ready to strike Alec and with an inhuman scream, the room drowns in a red light. Alec squeezes his eyes together, cowering beside Jace on the ground. And when they open their eyes, Magnus is standing. And the circle members are sprawled out on the ground, their eyes burned out off their skulls.

Magnus eyes are pitch-black. Alecs breath hitches in his throat and Jace gasps loudly. Valentine is on the ground, his hands uselessly pressing down on his torso. He laughs in Magnus’ face. He shouldn’t be laughing, Alec thinks still in awe, Magnus looks fierce as hell. „It’s over for you“, a voice echoes through the room. It comes out off Magnus’ mouth, but it isn’t his voice. And then Magnus ramps his hand through Valentines rips and rips his heart out. He lets it fall to the ground and the muscle stops. „Magnus…“ Alec says, his voice shaky. The warlock turns around, a guilty look on his face. He has tears in his eyes. „Alec, i’m so sorry.“ he whines and his knees buckle. Alec is by his side within seconds and catches him. He lowers both of them to the ground, Magnus head leaned against Alecs shoulder.

„What are you sorry for? you saved me. You always do.“ „I’m a monster.“ Magnus says. And Alecs heart breaks. „No, god no. Without you we would all be dead. Magnus. You defended yourself and us against someone who wanted to kill us. He is the monster, not you, never you!“ the warlock closes his eyes and Alec hugs him, placing a kiss on his forehead. „And Magnus?“ „Mhm?“ is the answer he gets. „I love you, Magnus.“ Alec confesses in such a soft voice, that Clary freezes while helping Simon up. This look of pure fondness on Alecs face is new, but it suits him, Jace decides. A loud gasp from the door. Izzy. She runs up to her brother. „I love you, too.“ Magnus confesses and looks up. Alecs heart was bursting open with joy when he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. „You know, when we find someone, it’s for life.“ Jace educates the warlock. Magnus raises his eyebrow and looks at Izzy, before his eyes drift to a blushing Alec. „Let’s go home.“ Alec says and Magnus agrees.

„So, when is the wedding?“ Magnus mocks on the way home. His arms are around Alecs shoulders, his legs tightly tangled around his boyfriends waist. Alec glances over his shoulder and rolls his eyes before smiling fondly. „Shut up.“ and Magnus laughs echoes through the dark streets of Brooklyn. „You know, about what Valentine said, because of my father…“ „stop. We will talk about this tomorrow, okay?“ „okay.“

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)


End file.
